Through Dangers Untold
by misaapril288
Summary: My first story! Nick finally has the courge to tell Ellis how he feels about him. Rated T for Nick's mouth and kissing Please R


"Did I ever tell y'all 'bout the time Keith and I shot a bottle rocket off the roof?" Ellis asked as he cleaned his shotgun. "For God sakes Ellis do you always have something to say about ' this one time Keith and I this, this one time Keith and I that' yes you have told me that story 16 different times!" Nick yelled from the other room. Ellis blinked, and sighed. "Why you gotta be such a goddamn jackass? I'm jus' tryin' to lighten the mood." He stood from his seat putting shotgun shells in his pocket. "ASSHOLE!"

"You really want to go there Ellis? Because I gladly will Dumbfuck!" Nick said "I ain't no dumbfuck. I'm pretty goddamn smarter than you. Y'know how to replace a motor? Or, how to fix a fuckin' radiator? Fuuuuck no." Nick stood up abruptly and walked into the dilapidated living room of the house they were using as their hideout at the time, and grabbed Ellis by the collar and looked him in the eye, "But with out me do you think you would be able to survive a FUCKING ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE... hmmmm do you think you could survive without me?!"

"I fuckin' can live through the goddamn apocal-apo- this thing!" Ellis shoved him off and away from him. Nick grabbed Ellis by the collar as he walked away pulled him around and slammed his lips into his and gave him a bruising kiss. Ellis eyes widened and they soon closed as he kissed him back. Nick ran his hand over Ellis' hat pushing it off as he wanted to run his hands through Ellis' soft blood covered hair.

Ellis' hand went to Nick's shirt collar as he pulled him closer to him, the other hand reaching to his waist. Nick was starting to need air but it wasn't going to stop anytime soon and moved one of his hands to Ellis and grabbed his ass. Ellis pulled away a moment. "Nick..."

"Ellis goddamn it! I was trying to be nice, and try to have a relationship with you and saw you take a zombies head off with an ax. I have had feelings for you Ellis but all I can see is you don't, so fuck you!" Nick screamed while trying to pull Ellis back. "Goddam it Nick, can you stop jumpin' to fuckin' conclusions?" Ellis yelled. "It's not my fuckin' fault we have to survive! Nick, I've felt weird around you –the good kind- since we met! Now, if you'll let me fuckin' talk without interrupting, Nick I love you!"

Nick looked at Ellis with wide eyes and he dropped his hands from their place on Ellis. He never had anyone tell him they love him, the last time he was with someone they turned and he was never able to propose like he planned to. "Ellis I... I don't know what to say...,"

"Then don't say anything." Ellis grabbed Nick by the waist and pulled him in close, kissing him softly. His left hand went from his waist to his chin hoping to have Nick return the actions, and not make Ellis a complete fool. When Ellis brought his hand up to Nick's chin he finally broke and kissed back. Ellis was trying to be dominate and Nick was fighting as well. Coach walked in, eating a chocolate bar, completely oblivious to Ellis and Nick sucking each others faces off.

Ellis cracked an eye open and pushed Nick away. "Goddamn it." He muttered. He looked at Nick and sighed. Ellis pointed to Coach, Nick looked stunned and started yelling "Ellis you dumbass... what have you done?" Ellis winced lightly, " I didn't do nothin' Nick. Why the fuck d'ya even care?" Coach looked at the two and sighed, "Can y'all go one hour without fightin'? Honestly."

"Well Coach, as you can, see this dumbass doesn't know anything about anything and he just needed someone to teach him that so I did?" Nick said as he turned to Ellis a fake punched his arm. Coach sighed, "Y'don't do it by yellin'." Ellis snickered lightly, "Yea, y'don't do it by yellin'" Nick slapped Ellis in the back of the head. "Shut up Ellis-" As Nick was about to finish Rachelle ran into the room screaming, "COACH! I SAW NICK AND ELLIS KISS!" "You BITCH! Come here and I'll shoot your stupid head!" Nick yelled as Ellis him back.

Coach blinked, "Nah, that ain't possible. We gotta keep the two of one another." Nick looked at Ellis, "I don't know what you're talking about Rochelle, I would never kiss Ellis that would be gross." "Gross? Gross?! I'll fuckin' show you gross!" Ellis screamed, Coach and Rochelle backed out of the room slowly. Ellis reared back his fist and punched the wall. "What the fuck Ellis," Nick said looking at Ellis' now bleeding fist. "This is your fault that you weren't careful when we kissed and now your bleeding all over the floor."

"Fuck you, Nick." He said Ellis walked into another room angrily. "Ellis... Ellis wait!" Nick said turning to look at Coach and Rochelle, "look what you have done you dumbasses why the hell would you say something or why would you even walk in here? I really have feelings for Ellis and now he might not even talk to me!" Rochelle sighed, "Look, it's whatever. He's like a five year old. He'll forget about it by tomorrow" Ellis looked out the window solemnly, organizing his thoughts as he watched zombies walk along slowly. Nick thought about it and maybe they were right but he still wanted to make sure Ellis was alright, he walked along the hall leading to the room Ellis walked into.

Nick saw from the door and said, "Ellis..." waiting to check if he would answer him back, "Ellis I-" "Don't talk about it." Ellis interrupted, with no emotion whatsoever in his voice. His hat was off, as was his bloodstained shirt; they were neatly stored on the windowsill. Ellis continued looking out the window, one hand in his pocket, the other on the glass of the window. Nick stepped into the room, even from where he was standing he could see all the busies and scratches on Ellis' back. Before he knew it he was standing right behind Ellis with his arm stretched out ever so slightly wanting to touch his back. Ellis didn't move an inch.

"They called me a five year old, didn't they?" His voice was stern now, obviously knowing Nick was behind him. "You told them what we did, and they think I'll forget about it all, like a kid." "But I know you won't because you're strong and I can tell." Nick said putting a hand on Ellis' shoulder running it down his back. Ellis winced slightly. "Ow, dude" He looked at Nick "Leave me be for tonight."

"No Ellis don't turn away from me just yet. Look at me Ellis," Nick said sinking to his knees, "Please." Ellis looked at him, "Get your ass up. What is it?" Nick looked into Ellis' eyes and sternly said, "I love you." Ellis slid to his knees. "I love you too, Nick." He leaned in and kissed Nick softly. Nick and Ellis couldn't see it but Coach and Rochelle were standing in the door way watching. Ellis pulled away and smiled.

Nick wrapped his arms around Ellis' waist and rested his head on his shoulder while running his hand up and down his back, running over every scratch, scar and smooth skin he could find. "Nick stop. It hurts, and I'm tired. I need to sleep," Ellis started to pull away. But Nick wouldn't let him go, "I won't let you go unless you let me come with you."

"Nick, are y'gonna be so goddamn childish?" Ellis asked finally breaking free. "I'm goin' to bed." "Ellis wait, I'm sorry!" Nick said. "It's fine," Ellis smiled. Coach looked at Rochelle and said, "I think we should give them some privacy." Rochelle sighed,"Oh fine." She dragged Coach off. Ellis walked over to a mattress on the floor and sat on it.

Nick looked at him wondering if he was aloud to follow. Ellis ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'd kill for a shower," He looked at Nick, "You comin' or not?" "Oh I didn't know I was aloud to come." Nick said as he took a step forward. Ellis chuckled, "Right..." He looked at the tattoo on his arm. "Think we'll see Zoey and them again?" "I don't know... but that doesn't matter right now." Nick said sitting down on the mattress and ran his hands down Ellis' back trying not to hit any cuts or bruises.

Ellis shivered, "We should have em' join us. Y'know, the more the merrier." "Ellis what did I just say?" Nick said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are ya jealous, Nick?" Ellis said, a smirk forming. "Jealous that Zoey will take me away from ya...?" "No I am NOT jealous I just don't want to loss you," Nick whimpered. "Uh-huh." Ellis lied down. Nick looked at Ellis, "What the fuck do you mean... uh-huh?"

"You jelly."

"NO!"

"Yup."

"Noooo!"

"Yuuuuuup."

"Hell no."

"Mhm."

"No Ellis."

"Admit it."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD ELLIS, YES I AM JEALOUS OF ZOEY! Are you happy now?"

"Yup."

"Fuck you."

"Nah, not in the mood."

"ASDFGHJKLDFYUIYTFVGHNM!" Ellis rolled over and went to sleep. Nick rolled over to lie behind Ellis and put his arm around his waist and started kissing his neck. Ellis groaned. "Stooop." "No I'm not stopping." Nick said in between kisses. "Stop Nick. I'm serious." Nick continued to kiss Ellis' neck. "NICK! FUCKING STOP I AIN'T FUCKING YA." Ellis said as he flipped them so he was straddling Nick's hips. "Fine, great way to kill the fucking mood, whatever I'm going to bed." Ellis started at the wall

"... I... I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

"Nick..." He sat up, looking at the wall. "I'm still a virgin, okay? I was raised to wait for the one." "I wished I was that one." Ellis nodded, "I do too." "Well all you have to do is ask the right questions."

"How?" Nick got up off the bed and went and stood in front of Ellis grabbing his hand, "You ask it like this, um... I... I mean Ellis, goddamn it why is it so hard to talk to you?" Ellis shrugged. "We ain't nothin' alike, Nick."

"I know but I still love you and if you don't feel the same then fine whatever, I'll never try to make a move on you or I won't even talk to you if you want me to." Nick said standing up and beginning to walk away.

"I DO love ya' Nick! I'm just scared okay?"

"Well it doesn't feel like you love me." Nick said now standing at the window watching the zombies devour something. "I don't know how to show you."

"I can show you..." Nick said walking back to Ellis and pushing his lips to Ellis'.

Ellis blinked, and kissed back slowly. Nick pulled away and smiled, "Ellis I know this is really stupid to ask you but I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I really love you and I guess what I'm saying is will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Ellis' eyes widened. "Nick... I... I don't know."

"Oh well okay never mind."

"Nick I... I will."

"Okay I won't... wait did you just say yes?"

"Yes."

"Oh... well... okay...I..." Nick was speechless all he could do was grab Ellis by the waist and pulled him into a lip bruising, spine crushing kiss.

-FIN


End file.
